Filler
Filler is scenes or episodes that appeared in the anime but not the manga, thus separating the manga and anime into different timelines. Some people consider filler to be non-canon, though sometimes evidence or flashbacks are added into scenes that were shown in the manga (such as Gotenks' fight with Buu at Kami's Lookout, when Piccolo (in the anime only) refers to the Garlic Jr. Saga). Filler is found often in Dragon Ball Z, as a means of not getting ahead of the manga, as they are both produced parallel to each other. The Garlic Jr. Saga was likely added due to a delay before the Trunks Saga. List of filler material in Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga * Pilaf appears several episodes earlier in the anime. Any Pilar appearance before the Boss Rabbit episode is filler. Tournament Saga *Lunch's intro scene in the old west-style bar. '*'The rain delay and subsequent bar scene before Goku fights Giran. *The post-tournament episode in which Goku reunites with Nam, and investigates a "moving river." Red Ribbon Army Saga * Several filler episodes involving Colonel Silver and Emperor Pilaf. All of the story concerning Pilaf and the Dragonball is not present in the manga. Fortuneteller Baba Saga * Slightly younger versions of Tien and Chiaotzu are introduced a bit earlier at the end of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga. Here, they are young con-artists who utilize a wild boar-like creature, InoShikaCho, to destroy towns. They then show up at the place and offer their services to "kill" the creature. Goku learns of this scheme and puts an end to it (episode "The Rampage of InoShikaCho "). Piccolo Jr. Saga * Goku's training at Kami's lookout is expanded, with him having to face various tests (most of episodes "Quicker than Lightning", "Secret of the Woods", "The Time Room", "Goku's Doll"). * On his way to train with Korin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Krillin rescue a village from an active volcano (episodes "Walking Their Own Ways " and "Hotter Than Lava"). * The five last episodes of the anime series, about Goku's and Chi-Chi's wedding, are all absent from the manga (episodes "Dress in Flames", "The Fire-Eater", "Outrageous Octagon", "Mystery of the Dark World", and "The End, The Beginning"). List of filler material in Dragon Ball Z Vegeta Saga * Opening scene of Dragon Ball Z up until the farmer with shotgun is shown (in episode "The New Threat"). * Gohan being lost in the woods with the Sabretooth tiger up until the point Raditz confronts Piccolo (in episode "The New Threat"). * The flashback scenes of Saiyans destroying planets and infant Goku being shown sent off to Earth while Raditz explained the Saiyans ways to Goku (in episode "Reunions"). * Goku running on Snake Way and deciding to jump instead of running; he misses his landing and almost gets dragged down to Hell by shadowy hands (one of the few filler segments that actually remains in Dragon Ball Kai). * Baba visiting a cantina in the afterlife. * Gohan meeting his Robot friend in the wild, and later, his Dinosaur friend (most of epsiodes "The Strangest Robot" and "A New Friend"). * Yamcha playing major league baseball as a career (although this was ''Toriyama's idea, episode "A New Friend"). * Nappa and Vegeta's visit to Arlia (most of the episode "Terror on Arlia"). * Piccolo training in the desert by levitating pyramids, ultimately causing chaos in the desert ("Global Training"). * Goku falling off Snake Way and meeting the ogres Goz and Mez (episode "Goz and Mez"). * Princess Snake and the whole event about her capturing of Goku (most of the episode "Princess Snake"). * Gohan transforming a second time into his Great Ape form because of Goku's space pod holographic projection of the moon (part of the episode "The End of Snake Way"). * Piccolo making a clone of himself and the two sparring ("Dueling Piccolo's"). * Gohan meeting the orphans (most of the episode "Plight of the Children"). * Chi-Chi worrying about Gohan being in the wild, fantasizing about being chased by a shark. * Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and Yamcha going into the Pendulum Room and fighting the Saiyans from the past (most of the episode "Pendulum Room Peril"). * King Kai's pet Gregory does not exist in manga (but it is one of the characters invented by Toriyama for anime). The whole training phase where Goku has to hit him with a hammer is filler (most of the episode "Goku's Ancestors". However, the "hitting Gregory with a hammer" footage does remain in Dragon Ball Kai.) * King Kai's story about Goku's Saiyan heritage with the Tuffles and the scouter/armor technology (most of the rest of the episode "Goku's Ancestors") * Master Roshi and assorted characters watching the fight with the Saiyans on TV, and later, Baba's crystal ball (though much of this footage was retained in ''Dragon Ball Kai). * Nappa attacking a news crew and a fleet of naval ships. * Yajirobe holding a press conference when the Saiyans arrive. Namek Saga * The adventures Bulma, Gohan and Krillin have while traveling towards planet Namek are absent from the manga, including the entire invisible spaceship and fake planet Namek story arcs (episodes "Friends or Foes", "Held Captive", "Look Out Below", "The Search Continues", "A Friendly Surprise" and half the episode "Brood of Evil"). * Goku training in the desert whilst not yet fully recovered from his injuries (in episodes "The Search Continues" and "A Friendly Surprise"). * Goku's spaceship nearly being pulled into a star (in episode "Unexpected Problem"). * The scene of Vegeta destroying a Namekian village is much longer and more graphic in the anime (in episode "Vegeta Has a Ball"). * Bulma's misadventures with the Dragon Ball she was protecting on Namek, including her underwater search and the trouble with Freeza's soldiers (most of episodes "Destination: Guru" and "Bulma's Big Day"). * Chi-Chi's attempt to fly to Namek to help Gohan and her call to Bulma (in episode "Let the Battle Begin"). * Gohan's battle with Recoome is longer in the anime (in episode "Let the Battle Begin"). * Vegeta's explanation of the legend of the Super Saiyan is a lot more detailed in the anime (in episode "Goku's New Power"). * Captain Ginyu training some of Freeza's soldiers on how to pose (in episode "A Legend Revealed"). * Goku's battle with Jeice and Burter is longer in the anime (in episode "A Legend Revealed"). Captain Ginyu Saga * Freeza's soldiers working to become Ginyu Force members do not appear in the manga (in episode "Ginyu Assault"). * Bulma's decision to go and get the seven Dragon Balls, and her trip through Namek, are not in the manga; in the manga, she just stays where she was hiding (in episodes "Incredible Force", "Frieza Approaches", and "Goku Is Ginyu & Ginyu Is Goku"). * The three Namekians that arrive at Guru's house to protect him from Freeza do not appear in the manga (in episode "Frieza Approaches"). * Vegeta's attack to Freeza's spaceship wasn't in the manga, as there weren't any soldiers left guarding it (in episode "Calling the Eternal Dragon"). In the manga, Vegeta just entered the empty ship. Frieza Saga * King Vegeta's story, told by Frieza (in episode "Fighting Power One Million"). * Bulma running from a dinosaur stampede (in episode "Fighting Power One Million"). * Piccolo's fight with Vegeta is considerably longer in the anime (episodes "Deja Vu" and "Frieza's Second Transformation"). * Frieza's lava attack at the beginnig of his fight with Goku (in episode "The Ultimate Battle"). * Chi-Chi's second attempt to go to Namek (in episodes "Clash of the Super Powers", "Frieza's Boast" and "Bold and Fearless"). * Bulma switching bodies with Captain Ginyu (in episodes "Frieza's Boast", "Bold and Fearless" and "Embodiment of Fire"). * The entire fight between Goku and Frieza is also packed with filler; mostly the scenes where Frieza is winning against Goku (in episodes "Embodiment of Fire", "Trump Card" and "Keep the Chance Alive") and the fight with Goku as Super Saiyan (episodes "A Final Attack", "Approaching Destruction", "Duel on a Vanishing Planet", "Pathos of Frieza"). * Goku's preparation for the Spirit Bomb has a lot of filler in it (in episodes "Trump Card", "Keep the Chance Alive", "Power of the Spirit" and "Transformed at Last"). * The Ginyu Force members Recoome, Jeice, Burter and Guldo facing Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu on King Kai's planet (in episodes "Trump Card", "Keep the Chance Alive" and "Power of the Spirit"). * Piccolo's fight with Frieza to gain time for the Spirit Bomb is a lot longer in the anime (in episode "Power of the Spirit"). * Goku's transformation into a Super Saiyan. In the manga, the transformation is a near instantaneous reaction to Krillin's death at the hands of Frieza (in episode "Transformed at Last"). * The scenes at a Frieza base where the soldiers are trying to see if Frieza is still alive (episode "Namek's Destruction"). * Chi-Chi and the others communicating with Gohan through the spaceship's monitor (episode "Namek's Destruction"). * Gohan returning to challenge Frieza after Goku is knocked into a lava pit. In the manga, Goku emerges immediately after getting knocked into the pit (episode "Gohan Returns"). * Scene of Vegeta, after being resurrected, flying off to the site of the Eternal Dragon and seeing Frieza and Goku in his Super Saiyan form (in episode "The Last Wish"). * Right after everyone on Namek is transported to Earth, all the scenes with Piccolo remembering his story with Goku, and Vegeta's gloats about him being the strongest one, are not in the manga (most of episode "Duel on a Vanishing Planet", and part of "Pathos of Frieza"). * The flashback with Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz reporting to Frieza (in episode "Frieza Defeated!!"). This scene creates one of the many inconsistencies of DBZ, where Vegeta says he knew that the destruction of the Saiyan home planet was courtesy of Frieza and not because of an asteroid impact, whereas he acts surprised to learn this information when he faces Dodoria earlier in the Namek saga. * Vegeta's attitude towards Goku's death and his fight with Gohan were not in the manga (in episode "Namek's Explosion... Goku's End?"). In the anime, he was happy about Goku's death, almost killed Gohan, and flew away; in the manga, he came up right away with the idea of how to bring Goku back, so he could fight him again. Garlic Jr. Saga * This entire saga is absent from the manga, and was made up for the anime. This includes Vegeta's trip in outer space in an attempt to track down Goku. Trunks Saga * The events in episode "Frieza's Counterattack", up until the last few minutes, are completely absent from the manga, including Gohan's new tutor, his dream, Krillin's training and Vegeta's return. * The flashback with King Cold looking for Frieza's remains after the destruction of Planet Namek, and Frieza's reconstruction and becoming "Mecha Frieza". Entire sequence is complete filler. * The dialogues between Future Trunks, Frieza and King Cold, as well as the fight, are slightly extended by anime filler, as well as Trunks' Super Saiyan transformation. * King Cold begging for his life after Trunks blows a hole in his chest. * After Trunks defeated Frieza and King Cold, they head for the location of Goku's upcoming return. Most of the wait for Goku is composed of filler. * The flashback where, after Goku defeats Frieza on Namek, he looks for a way to escape Namek. For example he tracks down Frieza's spaceship and attempts to leave with it, but instead leaves with one of the Ginyu Force Pods. This segment is mostly composed of filler. * The footage of Goku training with Gohan and Piccolo in preparation for the androids' imminent arrival is completely filler. Same goes for Vegeta's training inside the gravity room. The manga only shows footage of them training in a couple of panels. * Piccolo and Goku taking driving lessons, 100% filler event. Androids Saga * During Goku and Android 19's fight, Master Roshi gives Maron (Krillin's girlfriend at the time), a lecture about Goku's history with Dr. Gero and the Red Ribbon Army. This entire event is anime filler. * When the Z-fighters are attempting to find Dr. Gero's laboratory, Krillin runs into Dr.Gero and is subsequently beaten in a fight. Entire event is filler. * During the androids' trip to find Goku, they often stop underway to change their clothes, or other means of "having fun". Most of these sequences in the anime are filler. Imperfect Cell Saga * Cell's search for organic lifeforms is also largely composed of filler. For example, the sequence of Cell showing up at an airport, attempting to drain a girl and her little brother of their bio-mass, which is thwarted by Krillin. * Piccolo and Android 17's fight. Large portions of this fight in the anime are lengthened with anime filler. Perfect Cell Saga * Most of the anime footage of Vegeta and Trunks' training inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. In the manga, the only thing we see is the duo entering the room, no actual footage of their training. All training footage in the anime is thus filler. * Gohan's transformation into a Super Saiyan. In the anime, Gohan transforms when he recalls how he let his friends down in the past, additionally stimulated by Goku firing a large Kamehameha at him. * Some of the footage of Goku and Gohan's training on the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is also filler. For example, the sequence in which Goku is seen using the Kamehameha to destroy massive walls of ice towering up in front of him is filler. * Segments of the fight between Trunks and Cell are composed of filler, mainly the segment where Trunks is still able to keep up with Cell and hit him, before he powers up too much. In the manga, Trunks isn't able to lay a finger on Cell. * Large portions of Goku and Gohan's preparation for the Cell Games is composed of anime filler, including the return of Tao. * Gohan's birthday. Cell Games Saga * Certain segments of the fight between Goku and Perfect Cell are filler. For example, Cell attacking Goku with Frieza's homing "Kienzan" attack, as well as using Tien's multi-form technique. * Goku's power up is also vastly extended in the anime by fillers. * The fight between "Team Z" and the Cell Jr's is extended in the anime by fillers, for example Vegeta using the Final Flash. * Cell using a double, massive Kienzan on Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. * The fight between Super Saiyan 2 Gohan and Cell's Semi-Perfect Stage, after Cell expelled Android 18 back out. This entire sequence is filler. In the manga, Cell almost immediately decides to self destruct without fighting Gohan in that form. * During the final beam struggle between Gohan and the rejuvenated Perfect Cell. In the anime, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, and Vegeta repeatedly launch full scale attacks at Cell in an attempt to distract him. In the manga, Vegeta is the only one to attack, which led to Cell's defeat. Great Saiyaman Saga * The events of the Other World Tournament and much of Goku's stay in the afterlife is all filler. * Many of Gohan's high school ordeals. (i.e. the episodes Going on a Date, Acting on a Movie Set) * Most of Videl's quest to unmask Great Saiyaman/Gohan in the anime is filler. In the manga, Videl tricks Great Saiyaman into revealing his identity on their first meeting. Babidi Saga * Large portions of the fight between Gohan and Dabura, such as the entire time Gohan fights in his base form, is filler. * Large portions of the Goku vs. Majin Vegeta is also filler, for example the beam struggle. Majin Buu Saga * In the anime, Gohan spends several episodes attempting to free the Z-sword, but in the manga, only needs a few pages. * Goku's Super Saiyan 3 demonstration on Kami's Lookout is filler. * The fight between Gotenks and the fat version of Majin Buu is completely filler. In the manga, it is referred to, but not shown. * The fight between Goten, Trunks, and Mr. Popo is completely filler. Fusion Saga * Segments of the fight between Gohan and Majin Buu consist of filler. For example, right after Buu absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo, he and Gohan fight rather evenly. In the manga, Buu almost immediately gains the upperhand whilst in the anime, it takes him some time to establish his dominance. * Super Saiyan 3 Goku's fight with Majin Buu is completely anime filler. In the manga, Buu charges at Goku but immediately reverts back to a lesser powerful state as the Gotenks fusion inside of him wears off. In the anime, Buu toys around with Goku a bit first before he reverts back. * Goku and Vegeta's fight with Majin Buu after he just absorbed Gohan. In the anime, Vegeta first attempts to fight Buu on his own, and Goku reluctantly joins him. After they get beat around for a bit, Vegeta ultimately agrees to join bodies with Goku. In the manga, this fight does not take place. * The fight between Vegito in his base form and Majin Buu. In the manga, Vegito immediately transforms into a Super Saiyan whilst in the anime, he first fights Buu in his normal state. * Large portions of the fight between Super Vegito and Majin Buu is also anime filler. For example, Buu attempting to destroy Vegito's body from the inside, as well as him launching a second wave of kamikaze ghosts whilst in the manga he only uses this attack once, and also his massive barrier with which he attempts to destroy the entire timezone, is all anime filler. * The segments that feature Dabura in the afterlife, joining Videl, Bulma and Chi-Chi on their search for Gohan, are all filler. * Major portions of the action inside of Buu's head is also filler. Examples are Goku and Vegeta encountering the huge worms, as well as them fighting thought forms of Majin Buu in the shape of Gohan, Gotenks and Piccolo. Kid Buu Saga * The footage shown in the anime of Kid Buu fighting the Supreme Kais five million years ago is filler. In the manga it isn't shown, only referenced. * Kid Buu showing up on the Grand Kai's planet is completely filler. This goes for the vast majority of the Other World footage in the anime too, most of this is filler. * Goku and Vegeta powering up to lure Buu to the world of the Kai's. In the manga, no power up is performed as Buu finds the Saiyans immediately after he regenerated from Earth's explosion. * The fight between Super Saiyan 2 Goku and Kid Buu is completely filler. In the manga, Goku goes straight to Super Saiyan 3 where in the anime, he goes Super Saiyan 2 first. * In the anime, Vegeta realizes Goku is the only one who can fight Kid Buu after briefly fighting in his base form and being almost killed but he is saved by Goku. In the manga Vegeta realizes this from watching the fight between the two and doesn't get to fight Buu until Goku tells him he needs a minute to charge up. * Most of the one minute fight between Vegeta and Kid Buu is composed of filler. In the manga the one minute goes by in only a few pages while in the anime it goes on for a couple episodes. * The episodes taking place in between the defeat of Kid Buu and the 10 years later are all filler. The manga jumps 10 years later almost immediately after the defeat of Kid Buu. Appearances in the Budokai Tenkaichi series For some reason, Dimps and Spike both seem to avoid putting filler characters in the Budokai and Budokai Tenkaichi series of video games, ignoring several requests from fans to put the Spice Boys in a game. The only two filler characters to appear in any of these games are Garlic Jr. and Pikkon, both of whom appeared in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. However, they also both appeared in movies (Garlic Jr. in Dead Zone and Pikkon in Fusion Reborn) and there are several other movie-exclusive characters in the games. In spite of this, their character bios detail their appearances in the anime, and Garlic Jr.'s saga in Tenkaichi 2 is based on the anime, not the movie. Also, the Other World Tournament is a tournament in some of the games, and a few other filler scenes are mentioned in character bios, such as the scene where King Cold begs Trunks for his life.